Reprimir
by Mizerable-b
Summary: Arthur se encuentra con Alfred en una celebración mundial. El dolor de haberle perdido aún no se desvanece y trata de controlar sus sentimientos. ¿Qué hará América respecto a ser ignorado por Inglaterra? No es tan típico como suena Lemon Francia
1. Chapter 1

_NdA: Primer fic que subo aquí de Hetalia ^^ Espero que guste tanto como en el Livejournal. AlfredxArthur = OTP _

**Advertencias: **Lemon y/o sexo. Palabrotas =) // BoysLove, si no te gusta la temática homosexual no leas.

_Los personajes de Hetalia - Axis Powers, no me pertenecen *Rusia laugh*, sino que a Hidekaz Himaruya. No gano nada escribiendo, sólo entretener y ver mis perversiones plasmadas._

* * *

Estaba más alto de lo que el recordaba. Su pelo había crecido un montón y lo tenía todo descuidado. Realmente era Alfred después de todo, él y sus criterios y moral dudosa. Su expresividad sin limitaciones y sin responsabilidad alguna. Todo le daba un aire algo desaliñado, a su parecer.

-¡Arthur!- su voz resonó con una sonrisa, marcando su rostro. Sus pasos se fueron aproximando paulatinamente. La cercanía y alegría que proyectaba, no se habían modificado en el fondo. ¿No era eso lo más importante?

-Alfred…- correspondió por hábito, la cordialidad no era lo suyo, pero los modales eran algo indispensable. Aún así, era doloroso verle tan de repente, sin tener tiempo para asimilar qué iba a pasar, cómo reaccionar. Sin preparación previa para las memorias que, sin aviso, evocaban las angustias.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! No pensaba verte en la celebración, no eres del tipo- mostró sus blancos dientes de nuevo. Parecía que contrastaba mucho con la represión de sentimientos, con la terqueza inadmitida y con el frío que comprimía por dentro el pecho de su acompañante.

-…- No se podía acostumbrar a tenerlo a pocos centímetros, su presencia inquietaba su estabilidad expresiva. Era insoportable, como oprimirse una pistola a la sien –Eh, sí. Es que insistieron tanto, que la única manera de sacármelos de encima, era accediendo- mostró indiferencia.

-Muy propio de ti- frunció el cejo, no era tan ingenuo como pensaba -¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar los trajes?- Ya casi rozaba el cuerpo del inglés, y ni se imaginaba lo abrasador y sofocante que eso le suponía al europeo. Tomó su muñeca como garantía de que lo acompañara, y por unos indefinibles instantes, la reacción desapercibida por el norteamericano hizo que Arthur se olvidara de respirar. Su semblante se ensombreció. Esa textura, esa piel. La vulnerabilidad en aquel ámbito, nunca había sido superada por el mayor, su rostro le delató traicionero.

-¿Sucede algo?- Y el independizado lo notó sin demora. Es aquella la razón porque el personaje de complicado carácter no se abría a la gente. Se tiende al descuido, y luego se debe depender de saber resguardar bien las flaquezas, poner el escudo. Pero…

-No, es sólo que el viaje no me ha sentado muy bien- Seriedad. Intentó razonar. Contó en su mente, controlando su sentir. 1, 2, 3. Los recursos defensivos no le alcanzan ni para una sonrisa nerviosa. Mentir sinceramente sería lo mejor. De todas formas, no lo entendería. Para Arthur, Alfred era un niño aún, incapaz de equiparar algo tan trastornado y a la vez tan simple.

-Entonces apurémonos, puedes pedirle un té a la sirvienta- Le molestaba que Inglaterra le mintiera, y lo peor es que no sabía que él se daba cuenta. Con los años le había aprendido a conocer, a cómo interpretar cada gruñido, maldición o mirada. Y aun así seguía ignorándole en aquellos malos momentos, en vez de contar con su apoyo.

-Estás más astuto al parecer, Al- su tono era irónico y ni se molestó en voltear a verlo. Más por no querer, era porque su orgullosa alma se lo impedía. Su dignidad le pedía a gritos que saliera de allí, que le dejara atrás como él había hecho una vez con su persona. Que olvidase todo y que desistiera de ser un hombre con una causa y razón perdida. Ya había tropezado un millar de veces con la misma piedra, no había por qué cometer nuevamente el mismo error. No por nada aún sobrevivía y estaba dónde estaba.

El americano caminó tras su ex-tutor, guardando cierta distancia. Era una realidad aceptada, que su relación con Arthur había cambiado drásticamente desde aquel día lluvioso, pero en el interior de todas las circunstancias y de todas las emociones entrelazadas, sabía que la luz de su mirada y su abrazo era el mismo. Que aun quedaba algo de certidumbre en sus recuerdos.

Llegaron a la inmensa mansión, ricamente arreglada, siendo recibidos por los guardias primeros y unos tantos saludos de la gente que rondaba por allí. Una brisa colmó el olfato con delicia. Había decoros de flores aromáticas de claros colores, y el típico estilo clásico y victoriano, con su elegantismo peculiar. Después de todo, esto era Europa.

Sin notarlo, una menuda señorita se acerco al rubio inglés, con aire fatigado y bien dispuesto.

-Sir Kirkland, su habitación está lista. El traje está sobre su cama. Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en llamarme- hizo una reverencia de cortesía.

-Ahora que lo menciona, un poco de _Ale1 _me vendría bien- suspiró y con expresión de cansancio, se limitó a subir las escaleras sin importarle las miradas curiosas, qué pasaba y los ademanes más que simpáticos de sus conocidos. Los murmullos reinaban siempre dónde circulaba el europeo, después de todo no es que fuera mal parecido, pero su carácter intolerante le destaca por sobre todo, y había que pensarlo unas dos veces antes de cabrearle.

Llegó finalmente, luego de atravesar el interminable y alfombrado suelo, a la puerta de pulcros adornos y detalles. Expeditamente, giró la manilla e ingresó en el cuarto. Estaba ventilado, como a él le gustaba. Se quitó la corbata sin mirar tras él y con su mano derecha se sobó el cuello. Eran tan escrupulosos sus movimientos, que no se podría dudar lo fino y arreglado que había sido toda su vida.

A la prenda anterior, se sumó la chaqueta que cayó quién-sabe-dónde.

Alzó un poco las cejas, revisando si todo estaba a su utilidad rápida y decidió cerrar la puerta, para ganar un poco de privacidad.

Se topó con los ojos azules, más inquietantes que nunca. Le desconcertó ese cambio de actitud con suerte de bipolarismo y no pudo evitar contraer su rostro. Juntó las sílabas para poder formular las palabras con un poco de traba.

-Seguro ya tienen lista tu habitación, no pierdas el tiempo así…- pronunció ásperamente, casi como hablándole a un extraño. Le extrañó y al mismo tiempo, se conformó en cómo estaba llevando la situación. Parecía haber recuperado el pulso de las cosas.

-Me cambiaré aquí- no fue una petición, la decisión en su voz era definitiva. Quería aprovechar la estadía para ver al inglés, llevaban meses sin siquiera cruzar una palabra. Inglaterra volvió a estar entre la espada y la pared. Sintió que el tono era egoísta, ¿O es que él nunca se había percatado del martirio que le había provocado?

-Ahora te crees con el permiso de dar órdenes. Vete, no sé de dónde me viste la cara de exhibicionista- respondió atacante, no podía dejarse ganar en opciones que le entrometían de manera tan comprometedora. Era dañino. Mantuvo la mente fría.

-Y yo no sé dónde me vista la cara de niño. Ya soy un adulto, ¿no? Ahora puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y si me da la gana estoy dónde estoy. Además…, nadie hace mejor que tú los moños de corbata- pronunció con descaro e hiriente, su palabrería nunca había sido algo que controlara en momentos de presión, por leve o alta que fuera. Y eso a Arthur le llegó a estrujar con exasperación la garganta. Su mandíbula se apretó fuertemente.

-¡Si fueras un estúpido adulto, sabrías que no puedes pasar por encima de los demás, idiota!- ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Uno de estos encuentros era lo que menos buscaba, estaba acorralado. No quería llegar a más y le ardía el rostro. Su reacción era alterada y no daba cabida a meditaciones.

De súbito, se cerró la puerta de un fiero golpe y el silencio reinó incómodamente en la atmósfera.

-¡Qué mierda estás pensando!- enfadado explotó y se volteó para encarar el motivo de sus molestias, de sus pesares. No aguantaba que todo fuera pisoteado de esa manera. Paró en seco, paralizado con la sola visión que la expresión del americano le proporcionaba. Demonios, esto no pintaba bien. Se repetía que debía conservar su postura, pero estaba tan fastidiado que le resultaba un sacrificio. Respiró profundo y miró irritado a los ojos del menor.

-Bien, si es así como quieres hacer las cosas…- desde ese momento le ignoró. Tomó su traje, lo sacó del saco trasparente de protección y lo separó en partes. América lo miraba desconcertado y con la sangre hirviendo. ¿Cómo es que podía llamarle niño, si luego tomaba una actitud tan pendeja como aquella?

Kirkland se quitó la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón con toda la calma del mundo. Lo hacía lenta e inconscientemente, casi como si tratase de llamar la atención de alguien fijado o provocar incitación de la manera menos lineal posible. Pero la insinuación es mucho peor de lo que creía.

-Vaya, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que te vi de esta manera- dijo pícaramente el rubio y cambió el ambiente que le rodeaba, a una ola de confianza sospechosa –De seguro fue cuando tenía unos 15 años…-soltó una risita entre infantil y perversa, su voz ronca ayudaba a que todo tuviese un gusto varonil, era sugestivo –Y fue de pura casualidad. Me pregunto si las ocasiones se hacen o uno las hace más posibles…-Las palabras fueron siendo cada vez advertidas con mayor volumen por Inglaterra, lo que le indicó que el menor se estaba encaminando hacia él. No le contestaría, no caería en el juego, pues no había ninguno que jugar.

-Aún te haces el difícil con todo y no ves que te estás cayendo a pedazos. No sé y no es que me importe que ocurre, pero seguro te está envenenando por dentro, y a mí no me engañas – desataba puñaladas en la espalda a el débil cuerpo del ojiverde.

-¿Tan complicado te es callarte?- tembló su voz. Una y mil veces, maldita sea. Ya se estaban notando los agujeros que empobrecían su armadura, su máscara. No podía derribarse, sabría que el llanto no terminaría en llegar y que todo se vería en contra de él. Para apartar el hecho notorio de la atención de su acompañante, siguió quitándose la ropa con despreocupación y sin cautela. Se tenía que concentrar en otra cosa, rápido.

-Te has adelantado mucho, ya casi no hay nada que hacer- se desabrochó con sus largos dedos los botones de la camisa, y tiró de esta con gracia hasta sacarla de su pecho. Si no podía hacer que el auténtico hombre que había conocido volviese un momento, debería emplear medidas más drásticas. No aguantaba que le diera tal rechazo. Casi como un desafío, su ademán fue osado.

El inglés finalmente se dejó apreciar en el bóxer que llevaba y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, cercana a la desordenada cama.

Iba a tomar la perilla, cuando un golpe cercano a su oído izquierdo le hizo detenerse. Un brazo cubría el lado indicado. No quiso volverse y afrontarle. Sus latidos se apagaron expectantes, como un sonido amortiguado.

Apretó los labios, que todo terminara rápido, por favor. La adrenalina le quemaba los nervios en la más desintegradora manera posible, el mal que se cargaba sobre él era como cianuro.

-Y ahora te da miedo mirarme, Arthur- resonó la voz pausada y masculina en su nuca. Esto no saldría bien, sólo incrementaría el vacío y le sometería a odiarse asimismo por habérsele ocurrido asistir a aquel amenazante lugar.

-No vine todo el camino hasta aquí, sólo para ser molestado por un mocoso caprichoso- endureció como pudo la voz, trató de pensar en blanco y no darle importancia a nada. Y así fundar de mayor valor su respuesta.

-Oh, cómo has cambiado. Solías acariciarme dulcemente, ¿recuerdas?- apoyó su frente en el inicio de la espalda de Inglaterra, sonriendo con melancolía culposa –Ahora eres tan amargo que no sé si me terminaré contagiando…-ascendió y descendió su rostro, haciendo que su nariz rozara más profundamente la línea del recorrido.

Deseó que se detuviese, que no le siguiera hundiendo en el abismo que tanto había temido, al que tanto había escapado. Durante todas esas décadas de ausencia, donde había perdido la inocencia que tropezaba a su lado, que reía reflejando una pura alma, que le aseguraba estar por y para siempre con él. La madurez le hizo comprender, que es cierto el cliché de cómo la ilusión utópica engaña sin piedad, cómo uno decide aventurarse sin saber en realidad a que se está adentrando, y cuánto está poniendo en riesgo.

No podía tirar horas de reflexión y auto-convencimiento, así como así, a la basura.

-Pero por el contrario, tu cuerpo parece ser el mismo. Y para mi lujo, el mío no ha corrido la misma suerte- posó ambas manos en la cintura de su prisionero, posesivamente, como si quisiese demostrarle lo tan equivocado que estaba y corregirle esa obstinada manera de ser tan hipócrita.

Kirkland tragó saliva obstruidamente, sus entrañas parecieron retorcerse por el nervio y sintió que el aire se había agolpado afuera de él, en una sola exhalación.

Se mantuvo quieto. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, estaba en posición desfavorable y el calor humano que se le iba encima, le ponía en graves aprietos.

-¿Sigues callado?- suspiró con desgano, cerrando un ojo. Está bien, si se iba a hacer de rogar, habría que darle en el gusto. Pero quizás no tanto.

Comenzó a mover en círculos su índice derecho, alrededor del vientre del europeo. Tanteando apenas y luego rozando más prolongadamente, haciendo un conjunto de toques cosquillosos, que comenzaban a estremecer la piel del mayor, dándole escalofríos que se ramificaban a través de toda su espina dorsal.

Su respiración subió el ritmo otro nivel, pero aún seguía sosteniendo su actitud a todo aquello. ¿Quién rayos se creía para venir y tratar de tocarle de ese modo?

-Excelente respuesta- con sarcasmo y un tanto de disgusto, apretó más su cuerpo sobre el de él, provocando que se pegase y apoyase en su totalidad a la pared. El roce de sus miembros, piel y relieves, le estaban subiendo la presión de una manera irracional. Había todo partido sin mala pretensión, pero ahora Arthur se hallaba en bandeja para ser servido y sus hormonas no podían más, sino insistirle a la causa. Se movió para oprimir más la piel tibia y expuesta a la suya y así poder seguir con una satisfacción indefinida e inédita.

El inglés estaba saliéndose de sus casillas, era ahora o nunca. Si no hacía algo, se vería inmerso en una serie de acontecimientos, de los cuales seguramente, luego como consecuencia debería matarse. Juntó todo su mal humor como arma, todo su secreto y limpio rencor. Se puso cara a cara con su anterior pupilo y le mostró lo molesto que le había puesto. En una décima de segundo de confusión, Alfred se abalanzó sobre el rubio, aferrándose con ambas manos en la pared. Le mordió los labios con ansiedad histérica y metió su lengua antes de que el mismo se percatase. Su instinto y ganas de tanto tiempo, se habían salido de su consciente, para ahora canalizarse en su placer corporal.

Movió su boca con desesperación caliente. Casi le ahoga, casi le come en la desconsolación de haber tenido abstinencia durante tan extenso período.

Las piernas de Arthur se apretaron hasta que sus rodillas chocaron, frotándose. No podía escapar, ciertamente Alfred tenía demasiada fuerza física y era bastante más macizo que el. Trató de zafarse, pero sólo hizo que la posición en que quedó fuera más atrapada. La lengua ajena, levantó la suya y se deslizó a través de toda la boca, dejando desastre y excitación. Y aunque quería todo aquello, debía ponerle fin. Su integridad ya sería cosa de fantasías si no paraba con todo el asunto, de una vez por todas. Las costillas le comprimían los pedazos revueltos de su corazón y sin compasión, le dolía ser trato de esa manera.

Juntó sus ánimos vitales y con ambas manos abiertas, empujó lejos de él al americano.

-¡¿Qué pretendes?!- gritó y si detenerse a pensar en que su temperatura había subido o que su pulso estaba frenético, traspasó velozmente el umbral que llevaba al baño y se encerró bajo llave.

-¡Hey!- se escuchó al otro lado.

El europeo se sentía ahora refugiado, lejos del centro del dolor que le había acosado desde aquel entonces. Ahora era sordo, mudo y ciego. En aquel lujoso cuarto, se encontraba el escondite más preciado que jamás haya tenido, luego de una invasión vivida como esa. Era un cobarde. Sonrió, despeinándose –Haber si ahora me alcanzas, Al…- se mordió el labio inferior y una lágrima solitaria e intrusa, marcó su recorrido comprobando que todo, cada vez le hacía más añicos. Que no era capaz de recibir tantos ataques de una sola vez.

Afuera, América quedó estupefacto y a la vez agitado. Nunca pensó que podría haber llegado a ese tabú que se había impuesto, desde que despertó su interés por Inglaterra. Jamás creyó que lograría robarle siquiera una caricia que fuera impartida por él. El inalcanzable hombre, mayor y que le había visto crecer, ahora era más aun. Era algo que conseguir, un acometido. Aún sentía el eco de su cuerpo estrechado hasta la fricción contra el suyo. Todo había sido tan extraño y a la vez tan poco. Se relamió los labios, sonriendo con desilusión, al no poder verlo.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

___

Dejó que la luz fuera pausadamente degradándose del cielo, y que las sombras fueran tiñendo su desnudo cuerpo. No había tenido las agallas para levantarse y salir. Pero ya era demasiado tiempo evadiendo patéticamente lo que de todas maneras, le terminaría acosando de nuevo.

No era una frágil mujer, que estuviese siendo atacada, después de todo. Debía demostrar un poco más de resistencia. Un asunto ínfimo no le haría desmoronarse.

Había que partir por algo, necesitaba una ducha.

De un impulso se incorporó hasta su objetivo y encendió la llave del agua caliente. El vapor no tardó en cubrir nubosamente las cuatro paredes y acaparar el oxígeno. El agua hirviendo, le cubrió como una capa de peso relajante, enrojeciéndole la piel sin exceso. Su mirada se mostraba vacía, agotada.

Todo, a su pesar, le había sacudido con la guardia baja y ahora el piso se tambaleaba bajo él.

¿Desde cuándo Alfred había tenido ese tipo de conducta? No es que faltaran las mujeres hermosas en su hogar o los chicos, si es que su preferencia así lo indicaba. Quizá estaba tratando de romper con el esquema o la relación asimétrica que compartían, dar al tanto que lo establecido o desarrollado desde tanto tiempo, ya era otro factor poco importante. Y que todo era un nuevo capítulo de un libro que debería estar prohibido y en el que ya no lo necesitaba como antes.

Y pensar que antes le bañaba, vestía y enseñaba.

Suspiró. Enterrar el pasado, jamás había sido posible. Y el olvido sólo de intentar usarlo, hacía recordar más, al pensar en dejar todo atrás.

Su espalda, se apoyó en el muro que contenía un poco más arriba, el propulsor de agua. Puso su mano en su frente, corriendo su cabello mojado.

-Alfred, Alfred, Alfred. No tienes idea…- sonrió con sarcasmo y se apresuró a terminar su aseo. Se amarró la toalla en la cintura, de manera que no se cayera con facilidad y se dispuso a salir de donde se encontraba. Sin razonar, abrió con apatía la puerta.

Dio una mirada, y resolvió que se encontraba alguien. Fijó la vista. Era la subordinada que le había saludado en el gran salón.

-No creía que saldría pronto, siento la interrupción- se disculpó haciendo otra reverencia.

-No es que me importe…-dijo fríamente, estaba tan acostumbrado a sus propios sirvientes, que ya no sentía necesidad de ser amable con ningún otro.

-Se resfriará si se queda así, hay una bata de seda en el armario a su costado- indicó con el índice, siempre con un tono más que respetuoso.

-Gracias, ya puede retirarse- pronunció sin mover un músculo. Volvía a ser el intocable y rígido Arthur Kirkland.

-Por cierto, el señor Francis le andaba buscando. Ha estado preguntando con bastante animosidad por usted. Me mandó decirle que le encontraría en el balcón principal- dicho esto, se agachó una vez más y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Hizo como si la mujer nunca hubiese entrado en la estancia, y se vistió de manera desinteresada.

Le gustaba el color del traje que le habían arreglado. Negro con bordes y chalé color crema. Ya estaba un tanto cansado de usar el típico traje de reuniones verde.

Faltaba la corbata. La cruzó por su cuello y unas palabras intrusas, irrumpieron en su cabeza: _"Nadie hace mejor que tú los moños de corbata"._

Frunció con enojo el entrecejo. Odiaba que la mente jugara ese tipo de trampas, y que todo se repitiera una y otra vez, mientras más intentaba darle matiz superficial. Odiaba tener que dejarse llevar por las emociones sueltas que estaban fuera de su manejo. Ató casi con fiereza el lazo de suave textura y lo arregló de manera que quedase justo al medio, en el lugar indicado.

Seguido, tomó los guantes blancos y con eficacia los acomodó a sus dedos. No llevaría el abrigo, no hacía demasiado frío y no estaba de ánimo de formalidades. Después de todo estaba bastante decente. Se acercó al closet en donde se encontraba dispuesto su equipaje y sacó una pequeña botellita color ámbar. Dos clic en el cuello.

La preferencia por el perfume había sido una costumbre adoptada de Francis. Podría ser, que de todas formas había aprendido algo bueno de él.

Dejó con llave la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, hace bastante que no utilizaba pantalones de carácter ajustado. Curioso.

No miro a nadie y avanzó como si anduviese en su propia casa, ese aire de grandeza siempre le había proporcionado un nivel elevado en tanto a respeto.

Se acercó rumbo a su objetivo que daría al mirador y entró sin tocar.

-Tardas bastante en asearte, Arthur- comentó el rubio de cabellos largos, mientras se volteaba. Se encontraba parado frente al límite de la pieza, que luego daba hacia el aire libre.

-No es algo que te encumbra- dijo arqueando una ceja. Le estiró la mano para saludarle. Nunca había sido de saludos demasiado prolongados o cariñosos, a pesar de que le tuviera aprecio a su compañero.

-Siempre tan tímido, Sir Kirkland- le besó en cada mejilla y le sonrió con mofa –No es como que recién nos estuviéramos conociendo- le invitó a sentarse. UK estaba sonrojado, nunca había podido tomar costumbre de los espontáneos mimos de Francia. Era demasiado cuadrado su pensar, quizá.

Bajó un poco la cabeza tratando de disimular la vergüenza -¿Para qué me buscabas?- preguntó mientras le daba una mirada al panorama. Ciudad de luces. El fresco aire movió sus cabellos y le otorgó una imagen turbia, descentrada y llena de calamidad.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara?, ¡Esto es una celebración!, se supone que al menos seas discreto…- le trató de animar con su entusiasmo, el era sabedor de todo lo que ocurría con Inglaterra, las penas que le atormentaban. Pero no podía hacer demasiado, el rubio era cerrado de mente en demasía y cosas típicamente habituales para él, eran sorpresivas para Kirkland y terminaba malinterpretando o sobresaltándose. Era adorable, por cierto.

-Hmm…- monosílabo, siguió dejando que los colores matizaran sus pupilas, que la luz atrapara su imagen desde el jardín que yacía bajo el balcón.

-Oh, vamos…- Francia se aproximó a él y le rodeo con uno de sus brazos. Era muy afectuoso. Y su masculinidad fina y exuberante le daba escalofríos continuos al inglés –Con esa cara, no podrás conquistar a nadie como usualmente lo haces…-le dijo cerca del oído y en ademán amistoso.

-Lo dices como si fuera un Casanova fácil como tú…-hizo una mueca de burla inquisitiva.

-Oportunista y gozador de los placeres de la vida, no significa ser un manoseado cualquiera, además…-se le acercó al rostro, con tono cómplice –Ya va siendo hora que aprendas de las especiales feromonas que andas regalando por doquier. Hace cuánto que no tienes un poco de…-su frase se vio interrumpida por un codazo en las costillas, que le cortó el hilo de la insinuación.

-No cambias…-cerró los ojos, suspirando. Se acomodó la chaqueta que se le había salido de lugar. Eso captó la atención el francés en la vestimenta de su amigo.

-Hace un par de años que no te veía con algo tan…-silbó y le miró más de lo necesario. Inglaterra le observó desconcertado, y luego se contempló genéricamente.

-Es verdad…-sonrió infantilmente. Eran pocas las ocasiones y pocos los afortunados que podían maravillarse y quedar perplejos con la sonrisa inocente de Arthur, que salía muy de vez en cuando.

Ahí, en su esencia, se volvía el profundo y risueño hombre que generalmente era protegido por una coraza personal de carácter.

-Te sienta perfecto…-se le acercó al cuello y le respiró pegado a la piel. Justo en el blanco. El ojiverde tembló, o más bien, su cuerpo lo hizo. No dijo nada y sólo se alejó, había algo raro con Francia. Era demasiado conocedor de cómo intimidar o incitar a alguien.

-Siempre provocando, cualquiera diría que sólo eres sexo y sus derivados…-sonrió inseguro y sin compartir el extrovertido ademán de Francis.

-¿Sexo? ¿Eso es en lo que piensas ahora? Vaya que tomas conclusiones apuradas…- carcajeó, no había pensado en primera instancia en algo tan directo, pero que indirectamente lo haya pensado su acometido, era bastante enardecedor.

El inglés se vio de cierta manera agitado por los comentarios y maneras de expresión de su acompañante. Se ruborizó más de la cuenta ante el comentario del rubio.

-¡No!, ¡No es eso!- giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, era muy poco franco cuando sentía que la corriente lo iba a arrastrar hacia algo poco criterioso y sucio.

-Ya te extraña- sonrió dejando la morbosidad de lado e invitándolo a sentarse. Había dos tacitas de fina porcelana y diseño floreado, dispuestas a ser complemento de una charla.

Se sentó, sintiendo como la tela se le estiraba en las piernas. Le gustaba sentirse de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos. Más majestuoso por los trajes de remarcable estilo. Sonrió.

-Sirve el té…- pronunció imperativo, con voz más ronca de lo habitual, y apoyó una de sus piernas sobre la otra, sin saber que desde el vasto jardín que se alzaba bajo su ubicación, la luz proyectaba unas gafas que le observaban con recelo.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:**_1 =_ _Ale_ es un tipo de cerveza característico inglés.

* * *  
_NdA__: Ya sé que es el típico tema, pero me salío tan fluído que no pude evitarlo. Me puse a ver Hetalia de nuevo por simple fanatismo, y me distrajo de toda la onda del fic ;O; ...Donde es tan cómico y se supone que esto es de un carácter más trágico... Por otra parte, no me gusta el típico estereotipo uke, y menos que pongan en él a Arthur. Prefiero que las cosas sean más complicadas, porque si todo comienza rápido, acaba de la misma manera._

**_¡Gracias al que se da tiempo de leer esto!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Y vamos con el segundo capítulo ^^ , no me había dado mucho el tiempo de subirlo, pero bueno. El disclaimer es el mismo.

**Advertencias: **Lemon y/o sexo. Palabrotas =) // BoysLove, si no te gusta la temática homosexual no leas.

* * *

Francia con gran dedicación, dejó caer el suave líquido en las dos tacitas que se hallaban en la mesa. Ciertamente podía reconocer cuando salía a luz el verdadero carácter de su amigo, cuando no existía inseguridad de por medio, y los humos de grandeza le embargaban el cuerpo. En varias ocasiones presenció aquel semblante tan irónico y risueño. Se le hacía hasta perverso, pero no le intimidaba, como sucedía con la mayoría de la gente.

-Ese rostro está mucho mejor…- sereno le sonrió y le acercó los cubos de azúcar. Luego lamió de sus dedos el residuo de los que puso en su té.

-Esos modales…- le miró directamente y luego bebió un sorbo de la bebida. Su mano derecha estaba sobre la mesa, sus dedos movían el mantel, arrugándolo.

-Estás algo ansioso, no es que vaya a atacarte o algo por el estilo. Es sólo azúcar- pasó su índice aún húmedo por la mejilla del inglés.

-¡Hey!- se fregó fuertemente el rostro, eso había sido desagradable. –No vuelvas a hacer eso- le miró indicándole que tuviese precaución, tomando su mano con fuerza.

-Eres tan sensible- se encogió de hombros, clavando sus ojos en los ajenos –No es como si fuera la primera vez que te ponen…- no alcanzó a completar la frase, pues Inglaterra se había parado, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa con disgusto –Demonios Arthur, si que estás alterado hoy, ¿Se me adelantaron acaso? – Bonnefoy jugaba con fuego, siempre había sido de intensiones secundarias, y sabía que a Kirkland eso no le agradaba. Era demasiado erróneo, demasiado poco ético.

-Tú…- hizo una mueca de rechazo. Que asaltaran su espacio de la nada, era simplemente desesperante. Se le aproximó, tomándole el mentón y acortando la distancia que separa sus rostros –No te recomiendo continuar- sonrió peligrosamente. El rubio hizo caso omiso y le plantó un beso. ¿Cómo esperaba que provocando de esa manera no habría consecuencias?

-Hmm…- protestó en mitad de la caricia, apartando al hombre con un sofoco involuntario. Francis era capaz de tales cosas, pero no pensaba que entendiera todo lo contrario de lo que le había prevenido.

-Nada como el sabor del té a lo inglés- se burló riendo.

-Idiota…- le insultó, pero realmente no podía decir que fue repugnante. Tomó asiento, dejando que la tranquilidad volviera luego de un vago silencio y escasos minutos. Iniciaron pronto, una conversación poniéndose al día de las novedades del último tiempo.

-Me estás ocultando algo desde que nos saludamos- terminó su té, entrelazando sus manos. El comentario rompió con la marcha del diálogo.

-No sé a qué te refieres…- no le quitó la mirada, así sería menos sospechoso. Maldita sea, Francis siempre había sido tan asertivo y observador. ¿Cómo es que luego de unos 10 minutos había resuelto algo que trató de reservarse durante horas?

-Esquivas las aseveraciones con respecto a América, vacilas cuando te pregunto sobre cómo van tus intereses amorosos y por sobre todo…- hizo una pausa, dejando expectante a UK, quien lo miraba boquiabierto -…nunca habías reaccionado tan rápido a rehusarte a un beso- apoyó su rostro, ladeándolo sobre su mano.

El rubio se quedó helado. No se había percatado de tanto.

-Así que va siendo mejor que me vayas siendo más sincero…- le sonrió satisfecho de haber sentenciado todo a la perfección.  
Silencio. No quería hablar de nada relacionado con lo que le había ocurrido, ni tampoco quería que lo adivinaran. Dudó unos instantes y luego se paró.

-Te turba todo de forma tan evidente. Si no dejas que el pasado se quede donde debe, serás un miserable- dijo ya tomándole seriedad al asunto. El inglés se quedó tenso, sin moverse –Las decisiones que tomamos, nos hacen quienes somos. Si vas a optar por dejar que todo "fluya como tiene que ser", estás muy equivocado- dio un respiro. Las palabras llegaron como dagas precisas, clavándose en el pecho de Arthur. Su amigo no estaba teniendo escrúpulos ni rodeos para hablarle –Deja de calcularlo todo, si eres sólo cabeza, serás un miserable- Se puso de pie también.

-Lo dejas todo a los sentimientos, eres tan poco consecuente con lo que dices…- su voz adoptó un tono seco y rasposo.

-Y tu lo eres demasiado. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a vivir siempre en una línea recta?- posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio- ¿Por qué limitas todo? Dejas que se marchite antes de que florezca –Arthur tragó saliva. Solía escapar de la realidad, no enfrentarse indefenso ante ella – No existe un por qué abandonar todo, sólo por temer salir herido. Si tienes una razón concreta por la que desecharlo así, es que eres un cobarde.

-No es temer salir herido, sino reabrir…- se agarró el lugar donde yacía su corazón. Presionó la ubicación, apretando los dientes, dominado por la angustia. Nunca había sido tan vulnerable, tan emotivo. Eso le hacía odiarse así mismo.

Bonnefoy le abrazó, posando una de sus manos en la nuca de Inglaterra. Le desgarraba verlo así, sobretodo porque siempre ocultaba todos sus pesares, acumulándolos. El problema, es que nunca había contado con que tanto desconsuelo rebalsaba y le sumía en la depresión más reprimida.

Kirkland orgulloso, rompió el contacto. Estaba reclinado hacia delante.

-Supongo que no sirvo para estas cosas…-sonrió e hizo una penosa carcajada –Tan sólo…- calló. Acto seguido, el francés le levantó el rostro con ambas manos.

-Tan sólo diste tanto, que sientes que no queda nada que ofrecer para convencerle de que vuelva, ¿no es así?- Sabía más que claro todo lo que había dado. Le había criado, educado y regalado su alma junto a los días que pasaban. Abrió su corazón para él y nadie más. Y el desenlace le desgarro el alma cruelmente. Contaba en que sería correspondido incondicionalmente. Que siempre tendría una compañía que le consolara de sus demonios, de sus batallas, de su soledad.

Arthur sintió como sus pulmones se aplastaban y la sensación subió hasta su rostro. Sus ojos se empequeñecieron y su mueca se quebró afligida, provocando que sus pupilas se hicieran borrosas. Las lágrimas no tardaron en coparle el rostro con la imagen más abatida y descorazonada posible.

-Cualquiera que te haga sufrir de esa manera, no te merece- con su pulgar limpió el pómulo del inglés –Pero puede aprender a hacerlo- sonrió. Si había algo por lo que hacer que el rubio despertase y persiguiera sus sueños, había que alentarlo. Tomó el rostro desde un costado, en su totalidad, y le acercó a sus labios, besándole la frente protectoramente.

Kirkland quedó estupefacto y terminó de sobarse el rostro.

-Tonto…- respiró congestionado- Me haces pareces una mujer- diciendo esto, se irguió. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Francia sonrió conmovido, mientras veía como el rubio se alejaba pausadamente. Al menos había sido de ayuda, le había hecho desahogarse de alguna manera u otra. Y eso era técnicamente inusual en el inglés.  
-Nos vemos- dijo prudente y sin haber recuperado la normalidad de su voz. Sonrió nuevamente, plasmando su dañado espíritu, su amor ilimitado.

Y salió de la terraza dejando a Francis perplejo.

---

El francés parecía impresionado, pero más aún lo estaba el. No había escuchado lo que hablaron, pero sí visto lo que habían hecho.  
Después de todo Arthur no era que rechazase una conducta homosexual, sino que…lo rechazaba a él. A él, los estados unidos de América. A él, que tenía muchísimo más derecho que cualquier otro. ¿O quizá pensaba que no estaba a su nivel?, ¿Qué no había más que un lazo afectuoso y familiar? O… ¿lo repudiaba por desagradecidamente abandonarle?

-No podía depender siempre de él, yo quería demostrar…- cortó la frase entre dientes. La rabia era ponzoña que se le acumulaba en sus puños apretados, su rostro y su impulso.

Quedó impotente mirando como el rubio aún permanecía en la escena, mirando hacia dentro del edificio. A él le hacia una escena y a Bonnefoy le sonreía. Espléndido. Había ido al exterior por aire fresco y por esas casualidades de la vida se topa con una situación como aquella. ¡Doblemente espléndido!

-¡Jones, ya comienza el brindis!- gritó China notificándole desde el lobby. No hubo respuesta –Vaya, después no digas que no te avisé- el oriental se marchó sin ponerle más importancia.

Todo ese tiempo vivió engañado, creyendo que esa sonrisa era suya y nada más que suya. Qué iluso había sido. ¿Cómo es que un cariño tan grande como el que le había demostrado, había desaparecido sin más, de la noche a la mañana? Bien, ahora todo parecía ser incierto, así que habría que sacar sus propias conclusiones. Crear nuevas descripciones de Arthur.

Con brusquedad puso la cabeza en su sitio mirando hacia el frente, caminó y se reunió con todos los demás países. Buscó con la mirada. Derecha, nada. Izquierda, tampoco. ¿Dónde estaba metido? Seguro estaba esperando a Francia y bajar juntos.

La ira junto a los celos, hacen una cólera poco manejable, sobretodo en gente tan impulsiva como Alfred. Su poco claro sentimiento, ahora había aflorado en todo su significado, siendo provocado por las consecuencias de lo que había presenciado.

Había dos escaleras, decidió subir a toda prisa por la derecha, ya que le quitaba menos tiempo. Al diablo con el brindis. Al diablo con todo. Ya iba por la mitad de los peldaños cuando una figura se asomó en los escalones contrarios. La presencia altiva bajaba con tranquilidad.

-¡Arthur!- le llamó y el receptor miró hacia donde se había generado el grito. Le vio y enseguida continúo su camino con algo más de prisa -¡Espera Arthur, espera!- a pesar de que gustaba de ser el centro de atención, ahora no estaba en su mejor humor. No existía resignación alguna y el inglés no le estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles -¡Espera!- insistió con enojo, le estaba ignorando y era demasiado notorio. Iba a perseguirle, cuando algo mucho más astuto se le pasó por la cabeza. Descendió en silencio, mezclándose con la multitud en las escaleras y le siguió el paso con sigilo, hasta que se encontraron en el mismo nivel de suelo. Esperó a que se fuera a servir un trago y le emboscó.

-No hay necesidad de ignorarme de esa manera- El europeo se sobresaltó e intentó zafarse, pero el norteamericano ya se había ocupado de que no pudiese soltarse sin un buen esfuerzo.

-¿Qué quieres Alfred?- su tono de voz fue tan directo y apático que tomó de improvisto a América. Pero más lo hizo la pregunta tan franca y que no daba cabida a titubeos.

-Esto…- no le salieron las palabras precisas, ni las palabras inútiles.

-Deja ya de jugar, estas colmando mi paciencia- y dicho esto con un brazo le separó de sí y caminó lejos de él. El fastidio aún no se había apagado en el rubio, por lo que no podía dejar que todo acabase de esa manera, no sin dejarle en claro que sentía.

-No he terminado contigo…-le tomó del antebrazo y sin hacer caso de las múltiples protestas e insultos, le llevó a la sala de reuniones privadas. Le soltó y cerró con pestillo la puerta.

-Lo haces de nuevo, realmente estás haciéndome perder el tiempo- probaría con otro tipo de reacción, ya no huiría. Darle cara a todo sería lo apropiado, lo que detendría toda esa niñería –Madura de una vez Al, la gente no siempre estará a tu disposición, ni te querrá escuchar decir estupideces- sonrió con malicia, ya no existiría filtro en sus palabras. Mentir con dolor cargado y bien disimulado, le aliviaría. Conscientemente, sabía que el efecto no sería prolongado, pero al menos le daría alivio.

-Si no está, aprenderá a estarlo- y volvía a sonar egoísta. ¿Acaso pensaba que todo pasaba y vivía en torno a él? Se acercó a la mesa de conferencias, donde se hallaba sentado el inglés. Sin meditarlo le intentó robar un beso. Mala decisión, una mano lo paró en seco. Inglaterra seguía con la sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

-No seas arribista- Jones de un solo ademan movió la mano de su camino e implantó sus labios con violencia. La resistencia llegó de inmediato.

-Sólo piensa que soy Francis, así te gustará- el beso se tornó más fogoso y acaparador. Era tan brutal su agarre y movimientos que dolía. La mano que antes le había prohibido su acometido se alzó y le golpeó con vigor el rostro. Arthur respiró en grandes cantidades, había sido abusado su límite de aire.  
El menor le encaró con entusiasmo renovado. Si no iba a aceptarlo, le obligaría. Aunque después se arrepintiese letalmente.

-¿No lo entiendes?- pronunció abalanzándose sobre él, dejándole entre su cuerpo y la mesa –Realmente eres ingenuo, y se supone que yo soy el niño…- mordisqueó su cuello, sintiendo como las piernas del inglés se movían tratando de huir. De súbito, recibió otro golpe, al lado contrario de dónde había ido a parar el primero.

-Es curioso que destruyas ahora, todo lo que construiste…- Kirkland por unos instantes detuvo su ofensiva y le miró trasparente. Intentó transmitirle sus deseos de que retirara lo dicho, la idiotez que estaba afirmando. Sus brazos ahora estaban aprisionados por Alfred, impidiendo que le soltara otra agresión.

-¿Queda realmente algo que destruir?- parecía que el vigor de su voz se había apagado. No habló él, sino su alma. Apenas resonó la frase en su cabeza, había fluido de manera tan natural…  
Esas palabras y esa expresión, reemplazaron toda la cólera del americano en un vacío indescriptible. Detuvo la presión que ejercían sus manos sobre las muñecas del inglés, percatándose de que las había dañado considerablemente. Estaban enrojecidas y algo magulladas. No había medido su fuerza, su deseo había sido más poderoso.

-Indeciso, idiota y carente de razones. No has cambiado en nada Al- era sabedor de cómo sobrellevar el dolor. Sus ensimismamientos cada vez eran menos duraderos. El pasar de las horas y el cambio de estaciones no curaban el sufrimiento, pero lo amortiguaban.

El Jones dominante había pasado a un segundo plano y ahora sus extremidades yacían inertes a sus costados. Sus ojos se humedecieron recalcando que ya no había marcha atrás, que todo lo hecho por mucho que fuese error o acierto era irreversible. No desecharía su meta.

-Así aprendiste a quererme y así aprendiste a detestarme, no cambian demasiado las cosas, ¿no es así? –y dicho esto se quitó la chaqueta, soltándose luego la corbata.

-Con un argumento tan mediocre como ese, no lograrás obtener nada- dicho esto se incorporó, pero no llegó muy lejos. Alfred le tomó y colocó boca abajo.

-Si no puedes volver a ser el Arthur que adoraba…- gotas solitarias cayeron de sus ojos-…déjame al menos conocerte de nuevo- la humedad de su rostro se intensificó hasta el punto de mojar levemente las ropas del europeo.

-¿Y complacer un capricho efímero?- sonrió con aflicción.

-No puedes decir eso, no estás diciendo eso…- desabrochó hábilmente el chalé de Kirkland. El rechazo ya era mínimo, Arthur no ayudaba, pero tampoco dificultaba. Sin embargo, trataba de esconder su ruborizado rostro. Tensó los músculos.

-Desde aquel día, borré todas mis memorias para no desistir, para no culparme por querer ofrecerte todo lo que no podía…-bajó la abierta camisa con lentitud, besando la piel expuesta, saciando su anhelo, su equivocación.

-Eres un maldito egoísta- su voz hizo eco en la habitación, había hablado con un volumen más elevado.

Tenía razón, pero no podía detenerse. Las explicaciones y excusas no entraban en su devoción actual.

-Mírame- trató de ponerle enfrente a él, pero Arthur hizo fuerza para mantenerse en su ubicación.

-Termínalo ya- reprimió sus propios deseos, si todo tenía que ser por lascivia su cuerpo no se opondría más, pero no memorizaría las huellas que quedasen, no se encariñaría de otra manera, ya era suficiente.

Alfred sonrió para sí, con decepción y amargura. Tomó el vientre del europeo levantando su cuerpo y pegándolo más a su pelvis.

-Ódiame, así esto no dolerá tanto…- pronunció derramando sus últimas lágrimas.

**Continuará…  
**

**

* * *

**

_NdA:  
No es original, lo sé. Pero me gusta cómo se desarrolla. ¡Francia nii-chan es tan sabio! *corazones* Y sí, Alfred es egoísta, pero de una "buena" manera.  
Por otro lado, los gestos demasiado sometidos en los hombres, no son interesantes. Me gusta pensar en un grado de virilidad mínimo =) o de orgullo, como se diga. _

**¡Gracias al que lee! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Último capítulo de este fic (Sí, al fin). Aún no me acostumbro mucho a esta página, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminarlas ^^_

_Por cierto, si alguien aquí busca un Arthur sumiso y típicamente "virgen" o sin experiencia, se equivocaron de fic._

_El disclaimer es el mismo que en los otros capítulos._

**LEMON/SEXO/BL** ; Está la advertencia. ¿No te gusta esto? = No leas.

* * *

-Ódiame…- se colocó quedando totalmente arriba del europeo. Reposó su mentón en la clavícula ajena, frotando su mejilla con lo que alcanzaba a tocar del cuello de Arthur. Y pensar que antes descansaba en su cuello de manera tan contraria a lo que ahora se proponía.

Rodeó el torso del mayor con sus brazos, hasta volver a juntar sus manos en el comienzo del pantalón. Su respiración honda y profunda lograba su buen efecto en el ojiverde. Su rostro ardía y latía sin poder contener la excitación que le hacía sentirse controlado y a la vez querer ser indiferente. Le provocaba un gusto agridulce la abstinencia emocional versus las respuestas de su cuerpo.

-¿Odiarte?- se carcajeó –Hecho- bajó su cabeza dejando más expuesto el camino de su espinazo.

Se trazaron nuevos relieves y sombras en la espalda del inglés. Ciertamente esa posición se le hacía una tentación horrible al americano. Las ácidas palabras de su querido rubio, le motivaban a seguir con todo aquello. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frío? Mantuvo su silencio y deslizó la ajustada tela con lentitud. Arrastró una de sus manos, recorriendo el vientre ajeno, presionándolo. Sus labios entonces se movieron palpando todo lo que podían y sus dedos alcanzaron el comienzo del muslo de Kirkland. Aprovechó el escalofrío del europeo para estimular sin preámbulos el bien dotado miembro.

-Se siente bien, ¿no?- su voz se cortó ante el tanteo del menor- Siempre tener lo que quieres y que todo lo demás valga un demonio- jadeó ante los irrefrenables masajes.

-Más si da resultados- su mano se movió con más agilidad, masturbando sin delicadeza alguna. Las piernas de Arthur comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, ¿Cuándo el pequeño que crío había aprendido a hacer algo como eso y tan bien? Su respiración se volvió más ruidosa y el peso que cargaba, más notorio.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que los resultados son buenos?- pronunció sarcástico tratando de no hacer demasiado obvia su perturbación- Realmente eres un _amateur__1_- rió burlonamente.

-Por algo no me estás dando la cara, ¿cierto?- Frotó con su pulgar la punta de la hombría del europeo, mientras que sus demás dedos aún agarraban su longitud. La respiración de Arthur rompió su ritmo de manera drástica y su corazón latía entusiasmado –Con eso me basta- la aseveración estropeó el insulto de Kirkland, realmente había sido muy certera.

América estaba duro. Dolía a causa de la ropa y los incitantes jadeos de su acompañante. Se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas y desabrochó su pantalón con rapidez, liberando su pene.

-Ya debes estar acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, así que no veo necesidad de una preparación…- pronunció con gesto serio.

-Eres demasiada palabra y pocos actos, Jones- nunca lo llamaba por su apellido y eso le supuso una intuición extraña al menor. Sin demora alguna, Inglaterra se volteó y quedó sentado enfrente de su atacante.

-Si vas a hacer las cosas, hazlas y ya- posó sus manos en el pecho del americano y le tumbó de espaldas. Con sus dientes tomó el borde del guante en uno de sus dedos y lo desprendió. La seguridad y morbosidad contenidas en sus claros ojos, inquietó un tanto a Alfred. Esta era una nueva faceta, un lado no conocido. Había guardado en su memoria todos sus ademanes, expresiones y mañas, pero porque las había vivido con él. Una experiencia sexual era el polo contrario a todo lo que había creado en torno a Arthur.

Los labios europeos se acercaron al sexo del menor, dejando que la lengua repasase todo el recorrido de la zona erógena. La mano ahora libre, comenzó el trabajo que antes se le había practicado a Kirkland.

-Creció bastante- se posicionó encima del americano, apoyándose con su brazo desocupado. Se aproximó a sus labios y dejo un pequeño espacio entre él y el rubio. Alfred se acercó para proporcionarle su boca, pero UK se apartó juguetonamente.

Dejó de darle fricción al pene de USA, y deslizó su índice por él. Si las cosas se darían como él quería, entonces tendría que tragarse que él lo hiciera a su manera. Jones se quejó en un sonido.

Movió sus caderas hasta quedar en posición exacta para la penetración. Sonrió nuevamente calando la mirada del menor. Dobló su cuerpo y posó sus dedos principales sobre la boca del americano, obligando que dejara que éstos entrasen. Cuidó de que se humectasen generosamente y los llevó a su entrada.

-Arthur…- no comprendía el cambio de actitud del mayor. Tan contradictoria y a la vez tan insinuante. Esto para él era mucho más que complacer su cuerpo. ¿Qué pensaría su compañero?

Dilató escasamente su acometido y relajó su trasero, descendiendo poco a poco hasta topar con el miembro ajeno. Hizo círculos en torno a él, aumentando la espera, la ansiedad.

Gimió virilmente viendo como el americano se veía cada vez más desesperado. Lo que no se temía, es que debido a su provocación excesiva, dos manos le tomaron y terminaron lo que había iniciado.

Entró todo y de una sola vez. Gritó de dolor y el sudor fue acompañado por unas inadvertidas lágrimas. Exhaló y su cuerpo se dobló, siendo afirmado de los brazos por Alfred.

Una ráfaga de calor invadió el cuerpo del menor, se sentía tan bien y era tan estrecho. Le suponía una satisfacción completa, el sonrojo también tiñó sus mejillas. Las embestidas comenzaron enseguida y con mucho vigor. Kirkland intentaba silenciar su voz entrecortada y sus respuestas frente al éxtasis que le consumía. Su tenso miembro fue atendido de forma inmediata por el americano.

Aumento la velocidad y también el conjunto de gemidos, pero América quería más, llegar mucho más allá. Tendió a UK y colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Ahora se tenían cara a cara. Y eso era probablemente lo más erótico de toda la acción. Arthur ladeó el rostro, le avergonzaba verle, apretó la mandíbula. El ardor que le provocaba cada penetración, le rompía por dentro.

Jones se echó el cabello que le estorbaba la frente hacia atrás, para luego tomar la cara de su sometido y darle un beso más que caliente, sincero. Le aproblemó un poco el hecho del movimiento, porque no podía mantener su boca unida a la ajena de la manera que deseaba.

Finalmente el clímax pudo más que ambos y sus cuerpos llegaron a su límite. El menor se vino dentro del europeo y el otro cubrió ambos vientres con la traslúcida sustancia.

América abrazó al cuerpo bajo sí y se quedó aprisionándole mientras las respiraciones trataban de reponerse violentamente. Permanecieron así un par de minutos, hasta que el frío les erizó la piel, mezclado con su calidez humana.

-Déjame ir…- murmuró Kirkland suavemente.

-…- pareciera no haberle escuchado.

-Déjame ir, Alfred- intentó levantarle, pero era mucho más pesado de lo que pensaba. Su cuerpo estaba fatigado y amedrentado. Y más aún su alma.

La piel del rubio fue sintiendo poco a poco cómo se humedecía. La mezcla de sensaciones era intolerante. No quería seguir estando ahí, pero se hubiese quedado una eternidad.

-Tú quisiste esto, no me llores ahora- pronunció sin severidad.

-Eres tan ciego…- rió penosamente.

Las lágrimas del menor contrarrestaban las ganas de marchar de Inglaterra, después de todo había sido su tesoro. Había sido.

-Lograste lo que querías, déjame ir- esta vez Jones levantó su rostro manchado por la angustia y el recién pasado acto.

-No te vayas…- pronunció apretando más su abrazo.

Un _flashback_ inundó la cabeza de Alfred. Esos ojos, aquel aferrarse a su persona. El pequeño que suplicaba porque no le dejara solo, seguía escondido. Escondido y le llamaba asustado, incómodo. No podía más. Reprimir, reprimir, reprimir. Borrar todo, pues todo había sido modificado. La criatura por la que arriesgó sudor, sangre y espíritu, ya no estaba y en su lugar había un hombre, un extraño.

-Suéltame- invocó su resistencia, pero sin rencor. Aquel lazo que había forjado con el tiempo estaba fragmentado, pero existía. La misma razón por la que no había disparado el gatillo en ese día lluvioso, le agolpó la angustia en sus ojos. No podía suicidarse haciéndole desaparecer. Pues lo humano, lo que valía la pena de él, vivía junto a Alfred.

-No…- y enterró más su cara en el cuerpo que yacía bajo el.

-¡No me obligues a seguir aquí, maldición! –explotó. Las cristalinas y amargas gotas recorrieron sus ojos hasta llegar a la superficie de la mesa. Sus cejas descendieron hasta fruncir el cejo y su boca se contrajo.

Alfred le contempló. Y sintió como dentro algo iba muriendo. Era un idiota. Estaba destrozando todo lo que le vinculaba a Arthur. El inglés le había dado todo para ser feliz y él se lo pagaba así. Él debería odiarle, sería lo mejor. Así no estaría en el camino, estorbando su dicha, haciendo añicos su corazón.

Se hizo a un lado dejando el espacio libre para que el europeo se retirase. Y lo hizo sin demora, fregándose el rostro. Se vistió sin preocuparse de su apariencia y se detuvo en seco.

-Que quede claro, que esta será la última vez que esto pase, ya no tenemos nada en común –se abrochó los botones de la camisa y se dispuso a salir.

-Arthur…- los hombros del inglés temblaron de indignación mientras le daba la espalda al menor.

-Adiós, Alfred- apretó los puños y se dispuso a dar el primer paso cuando unos brazos le rodearon.

-Te esperaré. Ódiame y te seguiré esperando hasta que me perdones. Rómpeme a mí y a mi corazón y te esperaré. Aguardaré hasta el día que vuelvas a quererme, aunque no llegue. Te esperé, te espero y te esperaré. Sólo pido que vuelvas y no olvides que estaré intentando seguir de pie para volver a verte- su tortura se derritió y se transformó en una aguda triteza.

La garganta pareció estrangulársele al escuchar esas palabras. Se retiró del abrazo y caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola.

El sollozo en ambos rostros seguía dejando huellas de su pasado y presente. Comprendieron que la esencia de su relación, su anhelo y devoción mutua era el mismo, pero las circunstancias les dañaron de tal manera que su sentido común se impuso a sus sentimientos. Sus vidas nacieron y morirían entrelazadas, a pesar de tomar distintos caminos.

Inglaterra se volteó y le regalo una sonrisa. Su sonrisa.

-Siempre regreso- pronunció alejándose –Y nunca existirá la excepción.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

  
**

Notas: 1 Amateur = persona no experimentada o aficionada a un tema.

_NdA: ¡Y se termina! _

_Nunca he sido buena con las cosas cursis o muy amorosas *sign* pero espero que este fic haya quedado decente._

**¡Gracias al que lee!**


End file.
